Media applications, i.e. applications facilitating access to, or exchange of, a variety of media content are increasingly deployed in electronic devices, such as personal computers, laptops, smartphones, and the like. Media applications include, for example, chat applications, electronic mail applications (“email”), Web browsers, and the like. Such media applications facilitate access to, or exchange of, media content such as, for example, textual content, graphical content, audio-visual content, or any combination thereof. For example, the chat applications support exchange of short instant textual messages, pictures, videos, etc. between two or more chat application participants.
However, such applications are limited in their ability to support Web page access. For example, one or more Web links exchanged between two chat application participants, upon being accessed, i.e. clicked, may open in a Web browser application which is distinct from the chat application. The quality of communication may be affected in such cases due to the need for each participant to switch back and forth between two applications, i.e. the Web browser application and the chat application. Moreover, a flow of communication may also be interrupted due to a lack of sequential, logical communication between the participants.
Thus, while various applications can support and share text messages, pictures, and video clips, for example, these applications are generally not well suited for supporting access to Web pages. For example, selecting a shared Web page link causes a change from the application with which the user was interacting to a Web browser. The application swap can cause a distinct change in the quality and mode of communication because the user must swap between and among the various applications used, thus interrupting the flow of communication.
Even media applications, such as Web browsers, which are configured to facilitate Web page access, are limited in their ability to access multiple Web pages at the same time. For example, in typical Web-browsers a user can open Web pages in one or more windows or in one or more tabs, but cannot access multiple pages simultaneously in a single window or a single tab.